Rocketeer
by picimadar
Summary: Songfic. After spending two months apart, Nightwing plans a very special surprise for Starfire, but she has a surprise of her own. Based on the song "Rocketeer" by Far East Movement.


A/N: Holy moley. When inspiration stikes me, it's like a tonne of bricks. Fourth update in two days… My partner thinks I'm on crack! Anyhoo, enough about me, more about the fic. It's a songfic, obvs, written to _Rocketeer_ by the Far East Movement. I claim no ownership for the lyrics, they just inspired me to write a little fic about them. It's a really catchy song, you should check it out!

Please read and review!

-picimadar

Rocketeer

_Here we go, come with me  
>There's a world out there that we should see<br>Take my hand, close your eyes  
>With you right here, I'm a rocketeer<br>Let's fly._

He had loved her since the day he met her. That first kiss, however violent, had sent a jolt through his system. Living with the Batman, he'd seen what a woman could do to a man, and had been determined to stay far away from any of them. He came to Jump with a mission, and no girl was going to get in the way of that.

Then, she had dropped from the sky, planted one on him, and stolen his heart. Literally out of the blue, his whole outlook on life had changed.

He couldn't say he minded. Four years after that fateful day, the two were still attached at the hip, crazy in love.

Nightwing smiled, remembering those first few years. Starting the Titans had been a real extension for him, and he had loved having to work hard each and every day to make it happen. Bringing people together from all walks of life, with unique powers, histories and situations, hadn't been easy, and he couldn't have done it without any of them, especially Starfire.

He couldn't imagine his life without her, which was why he was there, waiting on the rooftop of Titans tower. His girlfriend had been gone for two months, traveling back to Tamaran to be with her family. Attacks from neighbouring agressors had been frequent, and the planet needed protection to rebuild. The two communicated as much as possible, but it had been infrequent at best, and when he did see Starfire, she looked tired and worn out. Now, she was on her way back, and was excited to see him. Nightwing awaited her on the rooftop, looking for her green energy.

Unfortunately he was looking in the wrong direction as the woman swooped into the atmosphere at an incredible speed, slowing only slightly as she approached the Tower before scooping the young man up and speeding off into the dusk.

_Up, up here we go  
>Up, up here we go<br>Let's fly  
>Up, up here we go, go<br>Where we stop nobody knows, knows_

Nightwing let out a loud whoop, throwing his arms out as Starfire held his back against her, laughing into his ear. He loved the feeling of flying almost as much as she did, feeling the wind rushing by, his pulse pounding in his ears as adrenaline flooded his system. The two dipped and tumbled through the night's sky, laughing and enjoying the time together. Flying was one of their favorite pastimes, and they had both missed it during their time apart.

Starfire had missed flying for pleasure. During her time on Tamaran, flight was a method of transportation, not used for anything but entering the atmosphere to quickly fend of enemies or to get from one place to another. The only other Tamaranian who could fly at the speed she could was her sister, Blackfire, and no one had seen her or heard from her in years.

The months had been frightening, toughening and tiring, and Starfire hadn't been able to wait returning to Earth. While Tamaran had raised her, Earth was now her home, the place where her friends, now her family, lived. She could no longer imagine being anywhere else, or with anyone else. Nightwing had been there all the while she had been away, making sure to call her as much as she could speak, comforting her and worrying about her, making her feel safe even though she was lightyears away.

_Where we go we don't need roads, roads  
>Where we stop nobody knows, knows<br>To the stars if you really want it  
>Got, got a jetpack with your name on it<br>Above the clouds in the atmosphere, sphere  
>Just say the words and we outta here, outta here<br>Hold my hand if you feeling scared, scared  
>We flying up, up outta here<em>

The two continued to fly, high above the skyline of the city, admiring the sunset and the feeling of the warm spring wind. Having nowhere to be and no desire to land, the two flew on. Starfire slowed her speed eventually, enough that they could speak to each other over the sound of the wind rushing past.

"I have missed you greatly," the woman said, her bright green eyes fixated on Nightwing's form, examining him. The young man had grown even taller over the few months, taller now than herself. Having gained some lean muscle, he was heavier than last she had carried him while flying, and his suit fit him differently.

"I missed you too, Star," he replied, reaching his hands behind his head to run them through his love's hair, feeling the skin along her arms and the smooth metal of her neckplate. "Think we should land?" He asked, turning his head to try and face her. "The others will want to see you, and you're probably hungry, hm?"

Starfire nodded. "I am hungry, but I believe the others can do the waiting. I want to see _you_," she said. "Where shall we go?"

Nightwing smiled, he had hoped she would ask. "I have just the place. Fly farther east."

_Here we go, come with me  
>There's a world out there that we should see<br>Take my hand, close your eyes  
>With you right here, I'm a rocketeer,<br>Let's fly_

"Exactly how much farther are we going, Dick?" Starfire asked quizzically, and not for the first time. "We left Jump City ages ago, it feels like hours. I'm quite hungry, now…" she said, shifting her shoulders to try and get more comfortable.

"We're more than halfway there, now," he said, "You can fly faster if you want to get there sooner." With that, Starfire sped up again, eager not only to eat, but to find out what Nightwing was being so secretive about.

_Up, up here we go, go  
>Up, up here we go, go<br>Let's fly  
>Up, up here we go, go,<br>Where we stop nobody knows, knows_

Finally, the lights of a large city filled her view, and Starfire understood. "Gotham?" she asked, shaking her boyfriend less than gently. "You brought me all the way to _Gotham_ for dinner? For X'hal's sake, I wanted a hamburger and mustard, and you bring me out here? Ugh!"

Nightwing smiled again, glad she recognized the city. "I'm bringing you someplace special," he assured her. "Fly a little more north, we've got to make a pit stop. Try and keep your energy trail short, too, we don't want to attract too much attention."

Reaching Wayne manor, they alighted on the roof before decending down into the home, surprising Alfred on the way.

"Alfred!" Nightwing called, giving the man a quick hug before continuing in. Starfire hugged the man as well, concentrating on squeezing an acceptable human amount. He was surprised and pleased to see the two young people.

"Master Dick, it is good to see you, as always," he said, helping the young man out of his suit. "Unfortunately, Master Bruce is on patrol for the night, but make yourselves at home."

Dick shook his head, walking behind a screen to finish changing in privacy. "We've actually got plans tonight, Alfred, so we'll be out of your hair shortly. Could you grab Starfire a change of clothes and a holoring? Show her how it works, I'll meet you upstairs."

Alfred nodded, although the young man couldn't see him. "Right this way, Miss, we'll find you something to wear." Starfire followed him quietly, taking in the splendor of the Manor. She had never been allowed inside the main house before, so she tried to keep her curiosity to herself. Alfred opened a door along a long hallway and ushered her in before him. The room was essentially one massive closet, lined with racks and racks of dresses, suits and all manner of street clothes.

"I believe Master Dick had something specific sent in for you," he said, beginning to look through the racks. "Ah, yes, here it is," he said, pulling out a long, emerald green ballgown. Starfire gasped, crossing the room to feel the fabric and admire the cold beadwork along the bodice.

"It is beautiful," she said, holding it close to her. "For me?" she nearly squeaked, "really?" Alfred nodded, gesturing to a privacy screen in the corner for her to change. The young woman danced over behind it and stripped off her uniform. Alfred approached a few moments later, passing her a pair of good heels to wear with it.

Having adjusted herself sufficiently, Starfire stepped out, holding the halter of the dress behind her neck. "I require some assistance, tying behind one's head is most difficult," she said, blushing slightly.

"No problem at all, Miss Starfire," he said, reaching up to tie the two strands together. "Keep your hair up like that, if you don't mind, I'll find something to keep it up for you," he said, crossing to a set of drawers. "Take a seat, you are quite a bit taller than me and it will be much easier to reach your hair this way."

Starfire sat down in an armchair nearby, and Alfred came back with a few different hair ties. Taking a brush, he ran it through her hair quickly, eliciting a quiet purr from the Tamaranian girl. Smiling to himself, he took one of the ties and pulled her hair up into a ponytail and wound it around itself, pinning it into place in a loose bun. Finally, he took a long length of thin gold fabric and wrapped it through her hair, passing her a pair of matching earrings as well.

"Well, dear, I believe we are finished," he said, guiding her toward a full-length mirror. Starfire could hardly recognize herself. It had been ages since she had worn regular clothing, and she had never owned anything this splendid.

"Now, at the request of Master Bruce, there is one more thing," he said, opening another chest. "This ring," he said, placing it in her hand, "will disguise you. It is specially designed for you. It will dull your skin a bit and give you whites to your eyes, but your physiology will remain otherwise unchanged," he explained. "When you put it on, you will appear as a human. Master Bruce is concerned that being seen in public with Master Dick will cause a ruckus."

Starfire could tell the older man expected her to be offended, but she understood the necessity of keeping up appearances. If being with Nightwing as a regular human meant she must be one as well, she would. Slipping on the ring, she watched in the mirror. The changes were nearly instantaneous and much as Alfred had described, her hair dulled minutely, her skin turned to a shade of a dark human tan, and her eyes changed shape only slightly to allow for normal human irises. It also made her face appear more made-up, adding some mascara and blush. Overall, she liked the changes, or at least found them livable.

"Well, it seems I am the set," Starfire said, turning back toward Alfred. Agreeing with her, Alfred led her back out of the room, where they walked out the common room, into the foyer and out the front door to meet a long, black limosine waiting for them.

Dick swung the back door open and called to her. "Come on, babe, we got a reservation to make!"

_Baby, we can stay fly like a G6  
>Shop the streets of Tokyo, get you fly kicks<em>

_Girl you always on my mind, got my head up in the sky  
>And I'm never looking down feeling priceless, yeah.<em>

Stepping into the limo, Starfire closed the door behind her and it sped off into the night. The whole night was already quite a bit to take in, but she was enjoying the chance of pace. Looking Dick over, she liked what she saw: he was dressed in a smart black suit with a tie that matched her dress perfectly. He had left his mask behind, and his blue eyes were stunning. Starfire savored every moment she was allowed to look upon them, which were few and far between.

"You look…. Amazing," Dick said, swallowing hard as Starfire crossed her legs in the seat next to him. "I knew that would look perfect on you."

Starfire blushed softly. "You picked this out for me?" she asked, taking the glass of champagne Dick offered her. He nodded.

"You like it?"

"Of course!" she replied, smiling broadly and giving him a quick peck on the lips. "It is the stunning. I believe the town will talk of me," she said, taking a drink out of her glass.

Dick straightened his die. "About that… Star, we can't be heroes, here," he said, taking her hand in his. "Here, we're just you and me, humans out on a date. We have to make sure no one knows that we're anything but that," he asserted firmly, making sure she understood.

"But what will I be called? Starfire is not a usual human name."

"What about Kori?" Dick asked. Starfire smiled, nodding her approval. "Besides, it's just for tonight, and it's a human and Tamaranian name. No one will suspect a thing," he said, holding his glass out to her. "To tonight," he said tapping his glass against hers.

"To us," she replied, drinking deeply from her glass.

_Where we at, only few have known  
>Go on the next level, Super Mario<br>I hope this works out, Cardio  
>Til' then let's fly, Geronimo<em>

By the time the two arrived at the restaurant, they were pleasantly intoxicated. The champagne had been irresistible, and the place Dick directed the driver to was nearly on the other side of the city. Climbing out of the limo, the two giggled as the climbed the steps into the ritzy restaurant, _Bohemia_. The snoody hostess stood up straighter when Dick Grayson gave his name for the reservation, suddenly becoming all smiles as she ushered them to their table. Kori noticed more than a few glances and whispers from the other diners as well as some of the staff, and looked across table at Dick nervously.

"Don't mind them," he said, looking over his menu. "It's been a while since I was publicly in Gotham, and they've never seen me with a girl other than Babs. They'll talk for a while and then get over it." Kori took the reassurance well, and looked over her menu thoughtfully. "Get whatever you like, Kori," Dick said, smiling at her. "If something's not on the menu, I can probably talk them into making it for you."

Kori smiled back, but decided that wasn't necessary. Settling on a shrimp pad thai, she savored the amuse bouches with Dick as they waited for the meal. The waitress returned, serving Kori sullenly after she served Dick, bending over much farther than necessary to put the plate down in front of him. Dick waved her off, and the waitress left them alone.

The pair ate their slowly, enjoying the food, conversing about the situation on Tamaran, the status of the Titans, how the outlying heroes were doing, everything from the weather to local sports teams. Kori decided she enjoyed being able to just sit down with her boyfriend as a human, without needing to worry about fanboys, autographs, villains or fights. As she thought this, Dick reached across the table and took her hand.

"Kori," he asked, looking somewhat shaken, "do you love me?"

_Here we go…_

"Of course I do!" she said, tilting her head questioningly. "I love you very much, with all of my cardiac muscle," she said, placing her free hand over her heart. "Do you not know this?" she asked, suddenly looking deflated.

"Yes, of course I do!" he said quickly, "Kori, I love you so much…"

_come with me…_

"… I know this, Richard," she said, placing her free hand on top of his. "Please, is everything the o and k?"

Dick looked at her again, begging his courage not to fail him. "Everything's fine, Kori. I just want you to know I love you, and I love being around you. Every day I spend with you is amazing, and I want to keep spending them with you. There's so much I want to show you about earth, so much I want to share with you…"

_There's a world out there that we should see…_

"There is much I wish to share with you, as well," Kori replied excitedly. "You will see the sands of Tamaran and the oceans of Ganar and eat the delicacies of Shrovenk and—"

Dick cut her off mid-thought. "I know, baby. I want to see all those things with you, and I want to have you with me, forever," he said, moving slightly in his chair and letting go of his girlfriend's hand. "Do me a favor babe," he said looking at her earnestly.

_Take my hand…_

"Take my hand." She did so.

_Close your eyes…_

"Close your eyes," he continued, and the girl closed her eyes tightly.

_With you right here, I'm a rocketeer…_

"Kori, will you… Will you marry me?" he asked, producing a tiny, velvet box from his pocket and opening it before her, getting on his knee. Starfire opened her eyes wide in shock, looking first at him and then at the beautiful diamond ring he offered her, then back at him.

"Richard," she breathed, at a loss for words. "Richard, it is beautiful…" she paused again, as if needing to catch her breath. "You wish to be… wedded to me?" she asked, looking deep into his eyes.

"Yes," he replied, his right hand gripping the ring box still, his left hand reaching up to grip her knee. Waiting for her answer was torture in the highest degree, and he could feel a sweat breaking out along his brow. Finally, she answered.

"Richard, I would love to be your wife," she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. Dick let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, and before he knew it he'd been dragged outside the restaurant and down the street.

"Star, Star what are you doing?" he asked as she pulled him into an alleyway.

"I am sorry, Richard," she replied, taking off the holoring and storing it in his pocket, pulling the tie out of her hair and setting her eyes aglow. "I am so happy, I cannot help myself!" she said, floating upwards quickly.

Dick laughed, taking ahold of her hand as he went with her into the sky.

_Let's fly…_

This was Starfire's time to whoop, flying a crazy, looping pattern all across the sky, holding Dick first by the hand, then by his shoulders, and then grabbing him around the waist and kissing him in midair, her hair flowing around her and her power coursing through her skin, lighting up the night around her with a green glow. Dick knew, in that moment, that he would do anything for her. Anything to keep the woman he loved so happy she couldn't keep both feet on the ground.

_Nah, I never been in space before  
>But I never seen a face like yours<br>You make me feel like I could touch the planets  
>You want the moon, girl watch me grab it<em>

Starfire continued ascending, pulling Dick farther and farther up into the sky. Quickly, he became lightheaded and nervous. "Star, Star, we've gotta go back down," he said, gripping her wrists urgently. "I can't be in space, Star, I'll die."

"Have the trust in me," she whispered, not slowing her ascent. Suddenly her eyes glowed even brigher and the energy she expelled took a distinct, globe-like shape around them. Dick felt his head readjust to the height, watching Starfire's hair press closer to her body.

"Are you doing that?" he said, shocked. Starfire nodded.

"I learned to do it from the elders while I was on Tamaran. You create the shield, as I usually do, but as I have extra power, I can fill it with air and keep it under enough pressure to keep you safe from space and the speed of flying in it," she said. "We are going into space," she confirmed, setting her sights ahead of them. Dick felt his stomach lurch in his abdomen and his breaths become faster and faster, but put his trust in the girl. His fiancé.

Soon, they were passing through the clouds, and Dick was fascinated with the way they looked up close. He didn't have much time to admire them though, for they were quickly through the cloud layer and ascending even higher, and higher until finally, Starfire stopped.

_See I ain't never seen the stars this close  
>You got me struck by the way you glow<br>I'm like, oh, oh, oh, oh  
>I'm like, oh, oh, oh…<em>

"Here," she said, "you can truly do the seeing of stars," she said holding her future husband up next to her, so they could admire the view together. Away from the lights of the city and above the clouds, the stars shone in a way that Dick had never conceived of before. He could have stared at them all night, had he not been so distracted by the way Starfire looked standing next to him. Purring lightly, she smiled at him, her hair pulled over one shoulder, the exquisite dress draping across her body in a way that made Dick ache to hold her closer. "I can see you have had enough of looking at these stars," she joked, as they began descending back down.

Dick couldn't think of what to say, he was so enraptured with the experience. "Starfire, this is amazing," he said finally, "you're amazing."

Smiling again, Starfire took off at an amazing speed, pulling Dick as close to her as she could as they approached Gotham once again. She sped between high-rises and sky-scrapers, making more than a few close-calls. Looping and rolling through the air, Dick felt like he was on the ultimate rollercoaster.

From the ground, Batman and Batgirl looked up. "What on earth is that?" Batgirl asked, pointing to the green glow. Suddenly, the glowing woman dropped the person she was holding, who began a series of acrobatic tumbles and spins through the air, seemingly enjoying the free-fall.

"I think I have an idea," Batman replied, smiling slightly, just as Starfire sped alongside Dick and caught him, just in the nick of time. "Come on, Batgirl," he said, "I have a feeling we can leave those two alone."

_Here we go, come with me  
>There's a world out there that we should see<br>Take my hand, close your eyes  
>With you right here, I'm a rocketeer<em>

Coming closer to the ground now, Starfire put Dick down on the ground gently. Letting himself adjust to the feeling of the ground beneath him, he bounced a little bit before looking back at his new fiancé. "I love you," he whispered, holding her close and kissing her.

"If you wish for me to remain on the ground, I would cease with the kissing," Starfire said between giggles, returning his kisses with equal fervor and crushing him close to her.

"If you never came down again, Star, I would live in the sky with you," Dick said, wrapping his arms around her neck.

_Let's fly._


End file.
